


Rockefeller

by Sinistretoile



Series: Holiday Spirit [24]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: A perfect holiday night out in the New York City.





	Rockefeller

**Author's Note:**

> One of two submissions into Dangerous Viking's Christmas Writing Challenge. Prompt: Ice-skating

We had agreed to do something we’d never done on Christmas Eve. After several nights of suggestions and coming up with things one or the other had done or that neither of us were too thrilled about doing, it was decided. Sebastian and I would go ice skating in Rockefeller Center.  
The evening started out perfectly. We went to sushi at Shin Bashi, watching the sunset with sake and white wine. We’d both dressed warm in jeans and sweaters, complete with hats and gloves and scarves with warm winter coats and stylish black boots that very nearly matched.  
A stroll up the road and we were kissing in front of the most iconic Christmas tree known to modern man. I almost didn’t want to ruin the moment. Sebastian paused and cupped my chilly, pink cheek.  
“You know I love you, right?”  
“Absolutely. And I love you, baby.” His smile made my heart skip a beat.  
“I know it’s cliché…” He reached into his pocket and sunk to one knee.  
“Sebastian Stan, you get up right this minute.”  
He opened the little vintage ring box. “Will you marry me, draga?”  
“Sebastian…” I looked around at the people starting to stare. “Yes, yes, of course! Now get up.” I tugged at his hand but he was having none of it. He pulled off my thick glove and held it between his teeth. He slipped the ring on my finger then stood up, still holding my hand. He brought it to his lips then kissed it.  
He plucked the glove from his mouth and grinned. “I couldn’t think of a better place to ask you. Ice skating was the perfect excuse.” He held my hand in his, keeping it warm. He leaned in, nuzzling my cold nose. “I love you.”  
“I love you.” I smiled, pressing a kiss to his luscious lips before taking my glove back and tugging it back on. We strolled over to the skate rental shack, watching the other skaters in the brilliant Christmas lights. His arms wrapped around my waist and he held me close as we watched. “Do we really have to do this?”  
“No.”  
“Good.” I turned in his arms and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. “Because I believe we have something to celebrate, Mr. Stan.”  
“We do, Mrs. Stan.” He nuzzled the tip of his nose back and forth with mine, ghosting his lips over mine. “Merry Christmas, draga.”  
“Merry Christmas, baby.”


End file.
